


Misdemeanors

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [13]
Category: The Fairy Tale Enchantress - K. M. Shea, Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Gen, Suzu is a terrible mother, at least he's a nuisance to everyone, mild description of violence, poor clovicus, rothbart is a nuisance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: In which Clovicus is not amused at how many Hogwarts students he has for detention, and things get a little more serious.
Series: Hogwarts AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 4





	Misdemeanors

**Author's Note:**

> Chronological Order:  
> Year 1: Ducks  
> Year 2: All Aboard  
> Year 3: Chocolate Frog, Sorting, News, Mirror, Secrets  
> Year 5: Fight, Greenhouse, Room where it Happens  
> Year 6: *Misdemeanors*  
> Year 8: The Old Guard, Underground Fight Club

* * *

It was perhaps the oddest group of students Professor Clovicus had seen gathered for a Saturday detention.

In one corner, Miss Dylan of Gryffindor was stealthily levitating sugar quills from Mister Toril’s open satchel while the poor boy was nervously glancing at a fiercely glowering Mister Falk of Ravenclaw. In another, Misses Carrill and Cassya of Slytherin were huddled together in a sulking pile, stealing glances at their Housemates, Miss Odette and Miss Benno, who appeared to be catnapping.

“How charming,” Clovicus says under his breath. “Just when the epidemic of Arcainian boys come to an end, then comes a plague of conniving Farset girls. Merlin give me strength.”

Most concerning, though, was the way Mister Dooley of Hufflepuff and Miss Elle of Gryffindor seemed to be completely immersed in a piece of parchment, given what he knew of their... _energetic_ temperaments.

Why he had so many detention students in the first place was a perfect mystery, but Clovicus certainly had his work cut out for him today.

* * *

Deep in another part of the castle, a skulking Professor Rothbart felt no guilt whatsoever at dumping his half of the delinquents onto his unsuspecting colleague.

“Serves that busybody right for tailing me a few weeks ago.” The former dark wizard grumbled. “ _Diffendium_.”

The one-eyed witch statue swung outward, revealing the secret passage within. A brief flare from his wand illuminated a crumbling stone passageway, rife with dirt and dust motes and things better left unsaid.

Figures _he’d_ have to do all the dirty work to get to the meeting’s location. At least they couldn’t possibly fault him for being late for an hour. Or two.

***

By the time Rothbart emerged from the passageway into the warm, chocolate-scented cellar of Honeydukes, he was covered in a fine layer of dust, which he promptly Vanished with an expression of disgust.

“You’re late, husband,” said a cold voice brimming with annoyance.

Rothbart snorted with disgust, letting a tiny hint of satisfaction creep through. “You lost the right to call me that a long time ago. Let’s get this over with.”

A ball of reddish light blazed into existence, casting Suzu’s prominent features in a harsh, bloody light. He bristled at her condescending look of expectance as she extended a hand.

“Here.” He roughly dropped the pile of grimoires and old texts he had been carrying under his cloak and stepped back, ignoring her hiss of shock and anger as the loose papers scattered everywhere.

“Petty as ever, I see.” With a lazy flick of her wand, one of the books zoomed into her hand.

Rothbart folded his arms, glowering as she began leafing through the brittle pages. Smart of her to check that he hadn’t brought the wrong texts. Smart, but ultimately pointless.

(As if he could have done anything else with Odile’s life on the line.)

“My my,” A greedy light shone in Suzu’s pitch-black eyes. “The curses in this one are quite lethal. The Headmistress certainly does trust you a lot, doesn’t she, to be oh-so-generously parting with such treasures?”

“You’re assuming I asked her for these?” Rothbart asked flatly. “How very simpleminded of you.”

Malice and fury twisted Suzu’s face. “Don’t forget your place, _fool_. My masters are still unhappy with you over what happened in Alabaster.”

“Alabaster was a mistake on your part.” He shot back coolly. “I essentially handed over the entire group on a silver platter. It was _your_ blunder that cost you all but one measly wizard.”

If he hadn’t been expecting it from the moment he set foot here, her shrieked _Crucio_ would have caught him square in the chest.

Instead, he dove behind a crate and the Unforgivable curse singed his hair as it blew past.

“Sectumsempra!” He roared back at her, slashing his wand viciously. The white light collided with a shimmering silver shield, exploding in a shower of sparks.

“Excellent reflexes, husband!” She laughed mockingly. “Shall I test to see if our daughter inherited them?

“ _Incarcifors!”_ A crate near Suzu burst apart, the wood transforming into thick, steel chains that cocooned around her. Her wand rolled across the floor.

He stalked toward her, pointing the tip of his wand an inch from her nose. She merely looked up at him, the mocking light still glinting in her cold, cold eyes.

(They both knew he wouldn’t—couldn’t—kill her. Not yet, anyway.)

“You got what you came for,” he spat out eventually, after a long, molasses-thick silence. “If I hear Odile has so much as one hair out of place, I’ll make you _wish_ I had ended you.”

He spun around, taking care to kick her wand as far away as possible before he disappeared back into the secret passage.

(No matter how many times he Scourgifies his cloak that night, it still smells of smoke and sugar.)


End file.
